Children of gods and angels
by herondale.demigod
Summary: when a child of both races turns up, the seven, Nico, Reyna and the Mortal instruments crew protect her, hiding her from the gods wrath and the Clave's deadly interest in her powers and heritage, as well as hiding her from both monsters and demons. Clace, Percabeth, Jiper, Sizzy, Malec, Frazel. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson.**

 **{Percy POV}**

Percy glanced at his girlfriend, Annabeth, as she smiled at something he said. He loved making her smile, wiping her memories of Tartarus ad lighting up her eyes. She was Beautiful when she smiled, her grey eyes sparkling and dimples creasing around her mouth. It almost covered most of the underlying darkness that seemed to follow them, once they were back from Tartarus. Some of the memories still hurt, Bob and Damasen sacrificing any chance of seeing the stars again for them, The Acheron dragging them under, filling them with a strong sense of despair that made them feel like giving up. And the nightmares came, every night, filled with such darkness that Percy wondered how Nico had survived on his own.

"Percy, you're staring." Annabeth's voice broke him out of his memories.

He smiled. "You're beautiful," He replied, not wanting to add his pain to her burden. "Let's get dinner, hey?"

She slipped her hand in his and kissed his cheek. "You promised pizza."

"I did too," He squeezed her hand and walked to the restaurant.

. . .

Their dinner was uneventful, except for a rude waitress, who took their orders on a bored drawl, got the wrong order, replaced it, and then charged them for both. Annabeth stomped out muttering curses in ancient Greek about incompetent New York waitresses and where she should shove her clipboard.

They walked around Manhattan a bit, taking in the city lights with Annabeth admiring the architecture, and Percy admiring Annabeth's excitement. They were just walking past an old church with high stone arches and towering steeples when a monster leaped out of the shadows. A hydra. Monsters had been more frequent after the war with Gaia, angry about being defeated again by these demigods. Percy drew riptide, his pen expanding to a full-sized Greek sword, shaped like a leaf. Annabeth pulled her dagger from her backpack. The hydra's head zipped towards him, and instinctively he sliced at it, decapitating it. The head fell, and two more grew in its place, one diving towards Annabeth, and the other one turning to face him. He blocked the monsters jaws with his sword, and dodged around it, aiming for its chest. The head That Annabeth was facing swung around, knocking him to the ground. Then both heads swung to Annabeth. He Jumped up and yelled and the pipes under his feet exploded, Turning to a giant hand and grabbing both of the heads and pulling them away from Annabeth, and towards the church.

Then a blonde boy wearing black and carrying a blue glowing sword covered in – were those runes? They covered his arms too, curling up his body, black and flowing, covering his neck. He swung his sword around. "Don't cut of its head, it grows-"Annabeth shouted as the boy sliced off the hydra's head. The neck split in two, and a new head grew out of the stump. A long-legged girl with black hair and dark eyes Swung a golden whip, Cutting ling gashes in the monsters flank, Opening long gashes along its dark-haired boys stepped out of the shadows holding bows and more of those glowing swords. Lastly, a short redhead followed them, carrying another sword, once again glowing and rune covered. She also held what looked like an ornately carved wand, narrowing to a point. She looked at it, as if considering if it was needed, and tucked it into the waistband of her black leather pants. She then leapt at the hydra, dodging heads and jumping over necks. She ducked under the last one, and sliced at its chest, causing it to collapse into gold dust.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy. He caught her gaze. _Demigods,_ he thought warily. Maybe from camp Jupiter? There was no-one that well-trained at camp half-blood, and certainly no blue glowing swords in the armory that he knew of, at least. He doubted there were any at camp Jupiter either. He turned to look at them.

The blond stood very close to the redhead, who he noticed had taken out her wand and was _drawing_ on his skin. He now noticed they were all covered in tiny white scars, so small they could be snowflakes.

"Why do you do that to yourselves?" he nodded at their scars. "Doesn't it hurt?"

The redhead looked at him warily. The dark haired girl sighed in exasperation. "Jace," she said sharply at the blonde. "You forgot glamours _again_. Last time you were lucky, but this time the mundies saw us."

Jace turned to look at her. "No Isabelle, I did put a glamour on. But, think about it. Does any mundie walk around with a bronze sword and dagger?" He turned to look at Percy. "They may not be shadowhunters, Izzy, but they aren't mundane."

 **A/N  
This is my first fan-fiction, so sorry if it isn't very good. Please review, and I will try to update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the mortal instruments, or Percy Jackson.**

 **{Annabeth POV}**

Annabeth sat next to Percy, analyzing their situation. They had just been kidnapped by five Goths covered in tattoos, with swords that looked like glow sticks. Their captors were now arguing about what to do with them. The blonde (his name was Jace, she thought) said "Bring them to the institute, we can interrogate them there. The e needn't know."

The short redhead, who was obviously Jace's girlfriend from the way she stood near him, shook her head. "Why don't we go to Magnus? He's probably seen something like them before, he should know. And," she turned to the blue eyed boy next to Jace. "You can see Max, Alec." That settled it. Annabeth didn't know who Max was, but he was obviously someone important.

Jace walked over to her and Percy, and pulled them roughly up. "Walk," he commanded. Percy glanced at her quickly, catching her gaze _Get ready to fight,_ he mouthed, gesturing to the water fountain in the nearby park. She nodded, looking quickly around for a weapon. Her gaze fell on a small but bulky branch, which she could use as a club. They weren't her favourite weapon, but she had to make do.

Percy suddenly yelled, and the water fountain exploded, pulling Jace in, taking out the strongest. She ran for the stick, glancing behind at Percy, who was fighting the tall, thin girl who she thought was called Isabelle. She snatched up the club and spun it around, knocking Alec out cold. She then snatched his sword, which lost its glow as soon as it left his hand. She dropped her club, and turned and faced Clary and the other boy head on. They fought in perfect harmony, matching each other's moves and watching their backs, like opposite sides of the same coin. They soon defeated her, and she could see Percy tiring, and losing ground. The boy called out to Percy. "Stop!" Percy froze, the whirlpool around Jace dissipating. He rose, soaking, looking furious.

He walked to Percy, balling his collar in his fist. "Who are you," he growled. "And how the hell did you do that?" Percy gulped, and glanced at her for help.

"Jace…" the boy holding her stared at him pointedly. "maybe you should calm-"

"Shut up, Simon," he growled still waiting for Percy to answer.

Annabeth couldn't bear it any longer. She cleared her throat. They all looked at her. "Maybe you should try letting him breath, then he might be able to actually talk."

Jace dropped Percy and turned to her. Percy shot her a look that said _Thanks,_ and she continued talking. "Annabeth Chase," She looked back at Jace again. "And that was my _boyfriend_ you were strangling, thank you very much. Now for a better question. Who in Hades are you? You obviously aren't demigods, thank the gods. You aren't mortals, because if there were swords out there that mortals used like that, we'd know about them. But why in Hades do you see the monsters?"

They squinted at her, the words she used obviously unfamiliar. Simon spoke up. "Demigods? Like half angel?"

She stared at him, confused. Then it hit her. "You're half angel, aren't you?"

Everyone glared at Simon. He muttered an apology.

Clary spoke up. "Yes, we are half angel. You have heard of the Nemphilm, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Well, we are what the Nemphilm really are. We call ourselves shadowhunters. It is our duty to fight and kill demons, to stop the world from being overrun. We use these tattoos on our skin to grant us special powers, I guess. But we do NOT do magic."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, we are demigods. There is also a whole race out there of us, too. We are the children of Greek gods." She paused, contemplating what she was going to say. "I'm… a daughter of Athena, so I'm clever. That seaweed brain over there-" she pointed to Percy who was just getting up. "He's a son of Poseidon, the sea god, so that's why he can do the thing with water." She looked at Jace, who was still wet. "It's not magic, either, by the way."

Clary smiled. "Well, I am Clary…" she paused, as if remembering. "Morgenstern. And this is my _Parabati_ Simon Lewis"

"Jace Herondale," Jace said. "I'm the smartest here as well." Clary rolled her eyes. "Doubtful," she muttered. Jace elbowed her, and she yelped.

"Isabelle Lightwood, and that there-" She nodded at the boy Annabeth had knocked out before. "Is my brother, Alec." Annabeth winced. "Sorry about that," she apologized. Percy walked to her. She looked him up and down checking for injuries. She gasped when she saw the scratch on his cheek. She dug ambrosia out of her pack, which she had retrieved from Jace, along with her dagger. "Eat," She commanded. "Yes, Master," Percy replied, and took the square of ambrosia, shoving it into his mouth. As he ate, Clary looked at the ambrosia curiously. "It heals us," she quickly explained. Clary nodded, satisfied.

"Anyway, we have to go," she said, grabbing Percy's hand. She gave the other girl her phone number. "Only call me if it's an emergency, technology attracts monsters." Clary nodded, writing her phone number down on a piece of paper. "See you soon?" Clary looked at Annabeth uncertainly. "Definitely," Annabeth replied, nodding. They parted ways, waving as they went.

 **Well... there is chapter 2 done. Phew! please review, suggest stuff and criticize whats wrong. I will try to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own either books - all rights go to Cassie Clare and Rick Riordan.**

 **{Clary POV}**

Clary listened to the dialling tone play out, then called Annabeth again. Ever since she had met her next to the church, she knew she liked her. She was strong and smart, and seemed to radiate an aura of power. Her boyfriend, Percy, seemed to radiate an even stronger aura, and, though clueless, he was actually quite smart. And now she needed them both. And Annabeth wouldn't pick up the damn phone. Jace looked at her worriedly, glancing over his shoulder at the girl behind him, who was talking to Isabelle.

"Pick up, pick up," she muttered, calling her for a third time. Finally she heard Annabeth's voice. "Hello? Annabeth speaking." Clary sighed in relief. "Annabeth! Thank god." She took a deep breath. "Annabeth, it's me, Clary." She glanced at the girl again. "I know you only said call during an emergency. But… I think this counts as an emergency. Please come quickly." She heard Annabeth turn and say something to someone. "Okay, I'm coming," she said finally. "But one of my friends is with me now, so she has to come."

"It doesn't matter, just please come quickly!" Clary glanced at the girl again, who was now talking to Jace. "We don't know who else to call."

. . .

Five minutes later, Annabeth turned up, Percy in tow, and walked into the room. "My friend's coming," Annabeth explained. "She's just… taking a call." Clary sensed there was more to this story, but she didn't press her. "Anyway, you said that there was a problem." Clary cleared her throat. "Well… um, this is the, um problem," She said, gesturing to the girl, who was chatting avidly to Simon. She saw Annabeth's eyes widen, as she noticed the glowing torch floating over the girls head; the symbol of Hecate. "She's- she's a demigod?" Annabeth addressed Clary, still gaping at the girl. Clary shook her head. "Not quite…" She trailed, off gesturing at the thick black marks curling up her arms. "She's also a shadowhunter." She swallowed before speaking again. "A child of gods and Angels."

"Hi," the girl breathed, noticing Annabeth staring.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Another girl ran in, with chocolate skin and a blue feather braided in her hair. She stopped and stared at the torch floating over the girl's head. Annabeth turned and smiled at the new girl, obviously a friend of hers. She spun around and introduced her. "Everyone, this is Piper Mclean. Piper, this is Clary-" Clary waved. "Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon." They all turned and looked at Piper. "Hi," Piper said, smiling.

. . .

It was Simon who broke the silence first. "Mclean, as in Tristan Mclean? Oh my god, his movies are amazing!" Piper rolled her eyes, obviously she had heard it all before. "Yeah, he's my father," she said. "Oh wow, that's so cool!" The girl with the torch floating above her head piped up, obviously an avid fan. "I'm Andy, by the way. Andromeda Sophia Maplebow in full, but you can call me Andy." Jace choked out, "You're a _Maplebow?_ They're an old and respected shadowhunter family!" Andy nodded. "I've never met my mother, but…" she gestured to the torch floating over her head. "Now I know who she is, at least."

Clary studied her. She had honey coloured hair with blonde streaks floating through it, shining when the sun hit them. Her eyes were green, with splashes of brown and gold near the centre, like a starburst of colour. She was pretty, with tanned skin and full lips that were quirked up in a smile that creased her eyes and brightened her face. The golden glowing torch floated above her head, a fiery halo that didn't disappear.

. . .

 **{Piper POV}**

Piper turned her attention to the Iris-message, Jason's face smiling at hers. And Leo – Leo was alive, and well, and happy, and here! He was alive. Alive. She smiled and explained their situation to Jason, who agreed to come as soon as possible.

As the Iris-message dissipated, she turned away, mulling over the events of the last few hours. First she had gotten the Iris-message from Leo, and she, Annabeth and Percy had cried for half an hour, hugging each other and planning to strangle him for being so reckless, and scaring him in that way. Then Annabeth had gotten a call from Clary, and they had gone and found _this._ A girl who was a shadowhunter (she still had no idea what that meant), and a demigod. And not any demigod, a child of Hecate. Goddess of magic. And a Maplebow, who according to Jace, had faerie blood. So she must be pretty powerful. There would be lots of monstrous attention from this girl. Piper sighed. She sat on the sidewalk and waited for Jason to arrive.

 **so this is the new update. I'm sorry if I don't update regularly, I have a lot of homework at the moment. please review, and I'm very thankfult to all who have reviewed previous chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices. *sighs***

{Jason POV}

Jason flew around over the address piper had given him, until he spotted her sitting on the sidewalk, head in hands. He floated down to her, dropping to sit beside her.

"Hey," he said. She looked up. She looked tired, with grey smudges under her eyes and a vacant look in her eyes. She smiled, which lighted up her whole face.

"You okay?" She nodded. "I'm fine," she rubbed her eye. "It's just been a long day. And I'm tired. And-" he stopped her by bringing her close and kissing her, slow and sweet. When he broke away, he looked at her. "Better?" She smiled. "Much."

"So, what's the problem you were telling me about?" she recounted it for him, and when she finished, he was shocked. "A race of warrior angels?" She nodded. "Wow, that's – that's a lot to believe." She nodded again. "I know, but I believe Annabeth, so if she says they're real, they're real." He nodded. "Well, let's not keep Percy and Annabeth waiting. Let's go inside." She took his hand, and they walked inside.

. . .

{Simon POV}

Simon was still incredulous. Greek gods? Really? It sounded like something out of a book. Not real. But the torch floating over Andy's head suggested otherwise. And Percy's pen/sword. He still couldn't figure out how that worked. A glamour, maybe? But it seemed too solid for that. He sat next to Clary and Isabelle, watching the demigods warily.

Two more entered, Piper, her blue feather swinging like a pendulum, and a new boy. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and an aura of power that matched Percy's. He had a strange tattoo on his arm. When he looked closer, he saw that Percy had one too. He looked at Annabeth and Piper's arm and noticed no tattoos there. Maybe only the boys had these tattoos. He shrugged it off.

Suddenly, a noise came from outside. Percy's brow furrowed, and he pulled out his sword-pen and walked outside. Annabeth followed him. Simon saw everyone on the room tense, their backs straight, hands floating above their weapons. Suddenly he noticed he had tensed too. He smiled. His shadowhunteriness must be kicking into gear. He pulled out a seraph blade and flipped it in his hands, showing off a slight bit.

Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth burst into the room, and there was a gash in Percy's shirt. He looked much more serious now. "We have a slight problem," Annabeth announced. "The monsters – demons – whatever you call them – they've found us."

Everyone jumped to their feet, pulling out their weapons. Izzy's whip appeared in her hand. A full length roman spear appeared in Jason's (He had no idea where that had come from). Jace reached for several seraph blades, and Alec nocked an arrow in his bow. He saw from the corner of his eye clary reaching for her stele, ready to portal them out in an instant. He stood beside her, ready to defend her whilst she drew. Andy stood shocked, unsure of what to do. Izzy stood in front of her, blocking her from the demons.

Jace, always the strategist, started barking orders. Simon was surprised to hear Annabeth shouting them too. "Clary, draw a portal. Get us ready to leave." Jace turned on Clary, and she started drawing. Simon stood further in front of her, shielding her. Jace turned to everyone else. "When she finishes drawing it, everyone in. Izzy, explain to Andy, Annabeth and the other what to do. Izzy started talking to the others, explaining exactly how it worked.

"Clary," Jace said again. "Can you take us to Magnus's loft?" Clary nodded again, still furiously drawing. Soon, the blue glow of the portal filled the room. Jace directed everyone into the portal. The last thing Simon saw before he was plunged into the portal was the hordes of demons filling the room.

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, and I'm sorry that this update is so short. Thank you to all who posted reviews, and please post more. I will (hopefully) post soon, but if I don't, blame exams.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth collapsed on a strange doorstep feeling queasy and off-balance. She saw the other demigods felt the same way, and Percy was stumbling around like he was drunk. She stood up, pushing down the vertigo that came with her sudden movement, and went to help Percy, almost tripping over Andy in the process.

Once her mind cleared enough for her to think, She turned to everyone else standing around. "Okay," she announced. "We need to plan our next move." She took a deep breath. "There will be more monsters, as four – sorry, five demigods will stink to them." She turned to the shadowhunters. "Do any of you own a computer? I have one, but I left it at ca – at home." She still felt uneasy about revealing everything about them to the shadowhunters.

"I need to research this. There is too much we don't know. I don't like being in the dark about stuff like this." She turned back to the demigods.

"I need you five to swap as much info as possible with you guys." She inclined her head at the shadowhunters. "We need to know as much as we can as each other. But Percy," she addressed her boyfriend directly. His head swiveled to look at her. "Can you Iris-message Leo?" She still felt a thrill about saying his name as if he was alive. "We need tech support." They all nodded. She had a feeling they heard nothing that she said.

Alec – she thought it was Alec, at least - unlocked the door of the apartment and was greeted with a spiky haired man covered in glitter and makeup wearing a rather loud t-shirt. He had – were those cat eyes? Annabeth shook her head. She must be going mad.

"WHO DARES – oh, it's you lot." The man smiled at Alec with such love in his eyes that it would take a blind man not to see they were a couple. A small boy with blue skin and hair poked his head from out behind the man's legs. "Hey, max." Alec ruffled the boy's hair. So this was the famous Max. The man on the steps must be Magnus, she deduced. Max must be Alec and Magnus's son.

She stood back and let Alec and Clary introduce them and explain what they were. As soon as they were done, she stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth," she clarified when he looked to Alec for help. "Daughter of Athena."

He smiled. "I dated a daughter of Athena once. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, Warlock representative for the clave." Alec frowned. "You dated a demigod?" Magnus smiled. "I did, but I was sworn to secrecy. The gods are paranoid." Percy, Piper, Jason and Annabeth nodded, agreeing profusely with this statement.

Magnus sighed. "What do you lot want this time?" Annabeth cleared her throat. "A laptop or a computer, first. I need to do some research." Magnus nodded. "Easily done," he said, waving his hands and conjuring an Apple laptop. "And," Annabeth continued. "A place to talk." Magnus waved them inside. Annabeth sat in one of the overstuffed couches and opened her laptop. Magnus waved his hands once more and cups of coffee appeared next to everyone. Everyone picked them up gratefully and began to sip.

They began telling each other about themselves and their lives, describing in detail battles and losses and friendships and resurrections, and maddened gods and broken angels, of silver titans and green-eyed brothers dying in the fire of angels. Annabeth was pulled into the story and was almost distracted from her research. _Nearly_ distracted. She shook herself, and blocked out the story weaving itself over at the puffy couches.

Suddenly, a crash came from outside, followed by heavy swearing in ancient Greek. "Leo!" Piper ran outside, with Jason and Percy hot on her heels. She followed them, her excitement building. They had gotten a crackly Iris-message from Leo (Thanks a lot, Iris) and that was all. They were frantic with worry. Leo turns up, smiling and joking, with a new girlfriend who happened to be an immortal goddess, telling them he would see them soon. And then the iris message had cut off before they could say anything.

As she burst through the front of the loft, She saw the smiling idiot standing there with his arm around Calypso (She got off her island, good) leaning against an almost fully repaired Festus. He was immediately swarmed by sobbing demigods. Piper leaned away from her hug to reprimand him. "Never EVER scare me like that again. No more dying, okay?" She hugged him again. Leo staggered. "Let me breathe, for a second, okay? Otherwise I don't think I would be breathing to make that promise." Piper let him go, pulling everyone away. "Give him space, everyone," she warned. They backed away, not wanting to be on the bad side of Piper. Everyone else soon ran outside, wondering what the commotion was. After quick introductions, they were soon all smiling and joking like old friends. Leo had such an effect on the atmosphere. They soon settled on the edge of the wall and on the steps, and Magnus conjured more coffee. They took turns telling their stories in full, explaining their cultures and identities and leadership. Of villains betrayed and sacrifices by friends and enemies alike. They were soon discussing fighting methods, and politics and generally getting along.

Magnus stretched. "So, anyone else want more coffee?" There were a chorus of 'yes' in answer to his question. "I'll just get some for everyone, then," he grumbled. He went inside. As soon as the door slammed, a woman walked round the corner. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the woman. She was a goddess, sure, that was obvious. Which goddess she was, though was a mystery. The woman smiled. It was a cold smile, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hello, my heroes." Well, that settled who she was. "Lady Hera." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want this time?" Hera's image morphed. She turned into a middle-aged woman with a Greek-style dress and a peacock feather cloak. "Why is it you presume I want something from _you_?" Hera turned to Andy. "Child, I'm sorry. But Zeus has ordered your death."

 **HAHAHA Cliffhanger. But people, you aren't reviewing. I'm feeling really disheartened. Do you all hate it? Please please please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Mortal Instruments.**

Clary immediately knew what she had to do. She drew the fastest portal she possibly ever drew, as she knew they couldn't even imagine holding off an Olympian goddess. Clary had always loved Greek mythology, and the wrath of Hera was famous. All were powerful, but Hera was the queen of the gods. There was no possible way anyone, even Jace or Isabelle, could even stand up against her in a fight. Magnus walked outside then, dropping the coffee on the steps when he saw Hera. It splashed everywhere, covering her feet in coffee. She finished her portal, and turned to hustle everyone in. she began ushering people through, but Hera threw her shield over it, blocking entry. Annabeth and Percy and Isabelle were on the other side, at wherever Annabeth had taken them.

She debated her choices. The portal was still open, but probably wouldn't be for much longer. Another problem was that Andy hadn't gone through the portal, and was stuck with Hera. Everyone still here immediately moved between Andy and the goddess, protecting her. Clary moved next to Simon, her _parabatai_ , knowing they would work well with each other. She then watched Magnus attempt to hold her back, but Hera waved a hand, and Magnus was flung to the side. She froze. _No one_ could do that to Magnus. They really were screwed.

She watched the same happen to the new guy, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason's friend, Leo, who somehow managed to set himself on fire, but he was extinguished almost immediately, and flung next to Magnus.

She was losing hope fast now, as Jason produced an elaborate spear, and then glanced a bolt of lightning off it towards Hera, who deflected it back at Piper. Piper crumpled immediately, and Jason ran to her. Two more out, then, as Jason began giving Piper some sort of golden drink. Some sort of healing potion, she thought.

Jace and Alec held her off for a long time, but eventually, Jace and Alec were simultaneously knocked out, and Alec's shoulder was grazed, and then she and Simon were the last line of defense. She swallowed, terrified for Simon and herself. This wouldn't end well.

"I'm sorry, child," Hera said to Clary, sorrow filled in her voice. "You protecting her will only end in heartbreak. Leave her now, and you will be saved from this."

Simon spoke up for her. "We will never do that. _I_ will never do that." Clary was filled with gratitude for Simon, who never actually needed to do this.

He nocked an arrow, and she drew her seraph blade. She whispered its name, and it flared, giving her hope. Simon let his Arrow fly, straight and true, towards Hera's heart. Hera just swept it out of the way.

"You will not win. It will be impossible for anyone to win this," the goddess warned Clary. Clary frowned. "I know," she said sadly. "But you can't kill her just for being what she is." Hera smiled a cold smile. "Oh, you little shadowhunter. The most self-righteous race in the supernatural world. The bogeymen to the creatures of the dark. You don't scare me, not with your runes or your angels, and your swords are just swords to me." Hera looked Clary in the eye. "Leave now, little shadowhunter, and I will not hurt you or your friends." Clary's eyes narrowed. "Andy's my friend too," She growled, and attacked.

Five seconds. That was how long she lasted. One sweep from the goddesses arms, and she was thrown into the wall. She looked up, dazed, and watched as Hera walked towards Andy.

Andy stumbled away, backing into the wall. Hera raised her sword, lifting it into the air for the first time. Clary realized then, she had beaten them without lifting her sword. What did that mean for Andy?

As Hera swung down, Andy raised her arm. Suddenly, Andy disappeared. Hera sun around startled, expecting her to have moved somewhere else, but she had disappeared completely. Hera spun to face Clary. "Are these your tricks, girl?" Her eyes were furious. Clary shook her head, speechless, and still dazed by a swelling bump on the back of her head. She would need an _iratze_ on that later.

Andy suddenly faded into existence, her expression terrified. Hera swung round, and seeing Andy, walked over. "Stupid child of Hecate. Stupid mist-wielder," Hera seethed. "Your mother may bless you, but trust me. She is the only one."

Andy cowered. "Please," she whispered. "Please forgive me." A burst of energy spread out, hitting Hera full force and fading her away. Andy collapsed as soon as Hera fully disappeared, her legs folding on her.

Clary fought through the concussion to give Andy an _iratze_ , and Jason came over with more of the healing potion. Jason suddenly frowned. "What?" Clary looked at Jason questioningly. Jason turned to her. "Just… will your runes have any weird effects on the nectar I just gave her?" Clary frowned. "I didn't think of that." They watched her cautiously for a while, but nothing happened. They both breathed a sigh of relief when she groaned and sat up, and went to help everyone else.

* * *

When they followed the others through the miraculously open portal, they fell into an apartment lounge room. there was a Television, with a coupe of couches, and a dining room table behind them. Percy, Annabeth and Isabelle ran into the room, shortly followed by an older woman with dark hair and a similar face shape to Percy. _Must be Percy's mother,_ she thought.

Percy broke the silence first. "How... how are you alive?" Annabeth's mouth was open in amazement, and the older woman's eyes were as wide as saucepans. Clary smiled. "Andy," she said simply, and Andy blushed, leaning on Jason and Simon for support. Isabelle frowned. "But... isn't Hera a goddess? How did she beat her, when everyone else couldn't?" Magnus spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. "It felt like faerie magic, with a little bit of something... older." Annabeth smiled. "Mist," she whispered "Andromeda Sophia Maplebow, daughter of Hecate, you jut defeated a goddess."

 **Sorry for irregular updates, school has been terrible. but now it's the holidays (Cheering) so I will hopefully be able to update more. Please Please review, constructive criticism accepted**


End file.
